Library
The''' Library''' is a multiplayer level in GoldenEye. It has secret doors that lift up and a downstairs and upstairs level. The rooms are empty and pretty wide open. There is an area that has glass walls that are capable of breaking. Trivia *The Library is just the Basement and Stack all together. *The recommended guard to use in order to blend in with the wall color is Naval Officer. *Many gamers mod the Library into their own levels. *The walls of the Library are those of the Library section in the GRU Military Intelligence Archives. Multiplayer UNDER CONSTRUCTION Outline Contents *8 Respawn Points *16 & 1/2 Weapon Sets *3 Body Armours *Flag Tag Token Pad List Basic Pads *00: Respawn #1 *01: Respawn #2 *02: Respawn #3 *03: Respawn #4 *04: Respawn #5 *05: Weapon #7 (F3) *06: Weapon #12 (F5) *07: Weapon #15 (F6) *08: Weapon #3 (F1) *09: Weapon #8 (F3) *0A: Weapon #4 (F1) *0B: Weapon #13 (F6) *0C: Weapon #9 (F4) *0D: Weapon #14 (F6) *0E: Weapon #16 (F7) *0F: Body Armour #2 *10: Body Armour #3 *11: Ammo Crate #7-A *12: Ammo Crate #7-B *13: Ammo Crate #12-A *14: Ammo Crate #12-B *15: Ammo Crate #15-A *16: Ammo Crate #15-B *17: Ammo Crate #3-A *18: Ammo Crate #3-B *19: Ammo Crate #8-A *1A: Ammo Crate #8-B *1B: Ammo Crate #4-A *1C: Ammo Crate #4-B *1D: Ammo Crate #13-A *1E: Ammo Crate #13-B *1F: Ammo Crate #9-A *20: Ammo Crate #9-B *21: Ammo Crate #14-A *22: Ammo Crate #14-B *23: Ammo Crate #16-A *24: Ammo Crate #16-B *25: Respawn #6 *26: Respawn #7 *27: Respawn #8 *28: Unused *29: Unused *2A: Weapon #1 (F0) *2B: Weapon #10 (F4) *2C: Weapon #11 (F5) *2D: Weapon #5 (F2) *2E: Weapon #6 (F2) *2F: Weapon #2 (F0) *30: Body Armour #1 *31: Ammo Crate #1-A *32: Ammo Crate #1-B *33: Ammo Crate #10-A *34: Ammo Crate #2-A *35: Ammo Crate #10-B *36: Ammo Crate #5-A *37: Ammo Crate #5-B *38: Ammo Crate #11-A *39: Ammo Crate #11-B *3A: Ammo Crate #6 *3B: Ammo Crate #2-B / Flag Tag Token *3C: Unused *3D: Unused Advanced Pads *2710: Glass #1 *2711: Glass #2 *2712: Glass #3 *2713: Glass #4 *2714: Glass #5 *2715: Glass #6 *2716: Glass #7 *2717: Glass #8 *2718: Glass #9 *2719: Glass #10 *271A: Glass #11 *271B: Glass #12 *271C: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #1 *271D: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #2 *271E: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #3 *271F: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #4 *2720: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #5 *2721: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #6 *2722: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #7 *2723: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #8 *2724: Unused *2725: Unused Technical UNDER CONSTRUCTION The following information is based on the NTSC NGEE ROM. Background *File ID: 01C *Internal Name: bg/bg_ame_all_p.seg *ROM Location: 006DAE40 *File Size: - (-) *Room Total: 0x5C Hex (92 Decimal) *Textures Used: - *Scale: 0.6599999666 (3E19 CD47) *Visibility: 1.0 (3F80 0000) Clipping *File ID: 225 *Internal Name: Tbg_ame_all_p_stanZ *ROM Location: 00824830 *File Size (Compressed): - (-) *File Size (Uncompressed): - (-) Briefing *File ID: N/A *Internal Name: N/A *ROM Location: N/A *File Size (Compressed): N/A *File Size (Uncompressed): N/A Setup *File ID: 25C *Internal Name: Ump_setupameZ *ROM Location: 0089E9E0 *File Size (Compressed): - (-) *File Size (Uncompressed): - (-) *Basic Pads: 0x3D Hex (61 Decimal) *Advanced Pads: 0x15 Hex (21 Decimal) Text *File ID: 27E *Internal Name: LameE *ROM Location: 008E7410 *File Size (Compressed): 0x10 (16 bytes) *File Size (Uncompressed): 0x20 (32 bytes) *Text Strings: None Memory Allocation *-ml: 0 *-me: 0 *-mgfx: 130 *-mvtx: 100 *-mt: 400 *-ma: 100 *Total: 730 Music *Main Theme: None *Background Sound: None *X Track: None Weather *1-P: Block 0x0 (Default) *2-P: Block 0xC8 (Default) *3-P: Block 0x12C (Default) *4-P: Block 0x190 (Default) Miscellaneous Navigation Category:Locations Category:Levels